


It's Only You

by ilikeyouxactually



Series: Strung Together By Fate (A collection of Coliver works) [17]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikeyouxactually/pseuds/ilikeyouxactually
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day when Connor goes to visit Oliver at work, he runs into a guy he hooked up with. The guy rubs it in Oliver's face, and Oliver gets upset. Cue some angst and hurt, followed by some comfort and statements of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Only You

**Author's Note:**

> Got a prompt for some angst/fluff and this is the result.
> 
> Go follow me on [tumblr](http://ilikeyouxactually.tumblr.com).

Visiting Oliver’s work wasn’t something Connor did often. And when he did, it was only on the rare occasion when Oliver forgot his lunch, or when Connor just wanted to pop in to say hi.   
  
And today, his poor boyfriend forgot his sandwich in the fridge. Not like he was running late because Connor had insisted on glorious morning sex, no matter how much Oliver protested. Nothing like that at all. So that’s how Connor found himself striding into Oliver’s office at 12:45 pm on that cloudy Thursday afternoon, sandwich in hand.  
  
Oliver was relieved, giving Connor an eager hug and kiss, thanking him for coming out of his way to drop off his lunch. “It’s really no inconvenience,” Connor would shrug off coolly, pulling up a chair to sit by Oliver so they could talk while he ate.  
  
“So what have you done today?” Oliver asked before taking a large bite out of his sandwich, pulling his chair closer to Connor’s so their knees touched. Something Connor noted about them: no matter what they were doing, or where they were, they always had to be touching. Somehow. Even if it was just their knees. It was like an unspoken assurance that they were there. Something Connor grew to take much comfort in.  
  
“Eh,” Connor shrugged, fiddling with the stapler on Oliver’s desk, “nothing really. Finished up a report for Annalise, worked on some homework...” he trailed off, turning to give Oliver a smile. “What about you? how has it been in here?”  
  
“Oh you know, madness as usual...” Oliver replied with a wave of his hand, shaking his head incredulously. “Seriously, we had five printers crash on us today. Three systems go down and off the line. A couple bugs that nearly wiped all of our information from our supervisor’s computer. Like, really? How can so much go wrong in just a few hours?” he groaned, taking an aggressive bite out of his sandwich.  
  
“Well.” Connor began with a heavy sigh, leaning in close to Oliver, “thank god they have you.” He pressed a tender kiss to Oliver’s cheek, watching adoringly as the man’s face slowly turned a soft pink. Just before Oliver could reply, offering their plans for tonight, a knock came to Oliver’s open door. A tall man with messy golden brown hair, dressed in a dark suit popped half into Oliver’s office.  
  
“Oliver, if you get a chance, I need you to stop by Josh’s office--said something about his...” he never finished what he was saying. Because by the time he got settled in talking, he eyed Connor. “Connor Walsh?” The man asked with an amused smile. “You know Oliver?” Connor raised his brows in confusion. He didn’t really recognize this guy, but apparently he knew Connor.  
  
“Yeah...he’s my boyfriend.” Connor said simply, brows pulling together. The longer he stared at the guy, the more he started to ring a bell in his mind. A hook up from a while back. Nothing serious--obviously. Being with so many people, he forgot most of his partners anyways... it didn’t really matter. Especially now. Now that he had Oliver. What was his name again, anyways? Derek? Jacob? Caleb? Connor couldn’t remember for the life of him. “You are the one Oliver’s been telling us about?” Unimportant, still nameless man mused with a cocked head, slipping inside Oliver’s office. Poor Oliver was tense beside Connor--he could feel it in his leg how Oliver’s body suddenly went still, stiffening as opposed to his usual relaxed state.  
  
“Isaac--” Oliver cut in, aggravation clear in his tone. And finally Connor had a name to the face. He remembered now. Isaac. Met up with him after some law school freshman orienteering at the nearest bar when he needed a quick fix. Again, not important. “What are you talking about?” Oliver asked, crossing his arms tightly over his chest.  
  
“Oh... has Connor not told you about his previous partners?” Isaac asked with a coy grin, plopping down on Oliver’s desk pointedly. Oliver’s head snapped so quickly to Connor, he thought the man’s neck might actually snap.  
  
“You slept with Isaac?” Oliver asked quietly. His tone didn’t sound mad. If anything, just hurt. And Connor didn’t blame him. Oliver never liked talking about Connor’s past relations, and neither did Connor. Staring down into his lap, Connor didn’t utter a word. Too embarrassed. He wasn’t the same guy who slept around with anyone willing. He was different. He had a boyfriend.  
  
“Oh yeah he did,” Isaac interrupted with an amused grin, wiggling his eyebrows at Oliver. “He was pretty great. Consider yourself lucky, Oliver. From what I’ve heard of the infamous Connor Walsh, he doesn’t settle down for just anyone. But--” he started, leaning in close, “I have to ask... does he still do that thing with his mouth? God, just thinking about it makes me want to cry tears of happiness.” Flashing a smug grin, Isaac pushed off Oliver’s desk, sauntering out of his office. “I’ll just leave you two to it then. Catch you after your break, Ollie.”  
  
Connor stared down at his lap, his face turned an obnoxious shade of red from the embarrassment. To have his sluttiness handed to him was one thing. But to have it handed to him and Oliver? That was completely different.  
  
“You slept with Isaac...” Oliver spoke softly, staring down at his lap. “You slept with Isaac the asshole.” Anger started filling his tone.  
  
“Oliver--” Connor tried, only to be interrupted by Oliver holding a hand up to stop him from continuing.  
  
“Stop. Please. You--you know how I feel about this stuff. Can we just...talk about it when I get home?” Oliver asked weakly, sounding exhausted and upset. Connor frowned at that, getting up to leave. He muttered a quiet “see you later” before slipping out and heading home.  
  
***  
  
When Oliver returned home hours later, completely exhausted, he was greeted to a large bouquet of yellow roses on the counter. Connor was sitting on the couch, probably working on homework. “Flowers?” he asked with an unamused tone, setting down his bag. Moving over to the counter, he picked up the card placed right in front of the vase. ‘I love you, Ollie. -Con xo’ “Is this supposed to make me feel better?” Oliver spat, his tone hurt as he turned to Connor, folding his arms tightly.  
  
“Listen...” Connor began, setting down his books so he could level with Oliver.  
  
“No, you listen,” Oliver demanded, his tone sharp enough to make Connor flinch. As if he were being cut by Oliver’s words. “I took you back after you cheated on me, after you had a drug problem. You know I don’t like hearing about your past. Of all the guys you used and slept with. How at first, that was all I was to you. Just sex so you could move up in the ranks and impress your teacher...” Oliver trailed off, tears forming in his eyes.  
  
“Do you realize how much this hurts me, Connor? How all I’ve ever wanted from you was affection and love? And you used me. I know you did. No matter how much you said you wanted me, too. I mean why would you want me--just look at me! I’m nothing like you. Confident and able to pick up any guy I want.” Oliver’s bottom lip trembled as Connor took a few careful steps towards him. “It really hurts to be reminded of how not long ago I was nothing to you. Just like Isaac and that office boy you cheated on me with...nothing...”  
  
Connor pulled Oliver into his arms, nuzzling his head as he held him tightly. His heart beat so hard he was sure Oliver could feel it against his chest. Might even confuse it for his own heartbeat. Connor sucked in a slow breath, the sweet smell of Oliver’s minty shampoo and musky aftershave filled his nostrils. All mixed with the scent of their laundry detergent and Oliver’s natural scent. His warm, comfy smell. The smell that Connor couldn’t name or place, but he wanted to bask in for eternity.  
  
“Oliver, you were never nothing to me.” Connor began, his voice soft as he worried he might start crying. “Never. Sure you might have started off as just another thing, but it quickly became more than that. You became really special to me and I wanted to spend time with you. And what happened...when I cheated...I did care about you. But after that? That was when I realized how much I really cared about you. Listen--I know I’m not perfect. Furthest thing from perfect. I made so many mistakes, and I wish I hadn’t slept around so much and gained such an awful reputation. But that’s not who I am now. I’m your boyfriend. You’re my boyfriend. I never thought I’d have a boyfriend. But here I am,” Connor chuckled, smiling fondly as he pulled back to look Oliver in the eyes.  
  
“How did I even get here? It seemed like I was just wanting to do my job, and the next thing I knew, I was head over heels in love, and there was no escaping. I’m in love with you, Oliver Hampton. And I’m sorry for the man that I was. But it’s not who I am now.” By now, Oliver had tears rolling down his cheeks, Connor brushing them away with his smooth thumbs every so often. Oliver pressed their foreheads together, whimpering softly.  
  
“I’m sorry, Con... I’m so sorry...” Oliver choked out, eyes clenching shut, “So sorry I doubted you and said those thing. I love you--I love you so much...” He pulled back abruptly, pressing his lips to Connor’s firmly in a tender, loving kiss. The warmth of the kiss radiated all over Connor’s body, starting in his chest and working down to the tips of his toes. When they pulled apart, they were both breathless, chests heaving and overjoyed smiles on their lips. “Come on you sap--come cuddle me.”  
  
Oliver tugged Connor over to the couch where they ended up cuddling--limbs tangled as they kissed until they got dizzy. Connor couldn’t help but smile as he wondered, how did he get there? The journey didn’t really matter that much. All that did matter was him and Oliver--together and happy. 


End file.
